The Ultimatum
by Detective Mango
Summary: Rated M to be safe. When his father finally shows a particular concern in his life he could not be more surprised – though his features would proclaim otherwise – but the man only had one thing in mind; a daughter-in-law whom had dared stand up against..


**The Ultimatum **

_**Summary: **_When his father finally shows a particular concern in his life he could not be more surprised – though his features would proclaim otherwise – but the man only had one thing in mind; a daughter-in-law whom had dared stand up against him – Miss Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka.

Indeed he had always tried to prove himself the rightful heir despite being born the fourth child – the third son – but could he comply with such a ridiculous blackmail?

And how does the female lead take all this? _When – _not if – she finds out.

Could include moments of wooing, marriage-life…etc

Haruhi Fujioka x Kyoya Ootori

**Prologue**

Kyoya stood in front of his father, his eyes shielded by his glasses, his emotions shielded by his well trained face. He didn't quaver at the older man's being as many of his age might've – he was only seventeen after all.

His father had said his piece and was convinced that like all other times his son would feel the obligation to fulfil the want. He waited not patiently nor impatiently – one could not tell, simply by observing him; as one could not tell whether or not the son was taking his fathers demands in consideration or was standing there in simple silence.

Apparently the son had more power in the situation or was it simply more confusion, for it was his father whom broke the silence after a long while, "So, boy, will you do it?"

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Tamaki – the president, the prince, the father – held tightly onto his daughter as she struggled with all her best to get away from him; it was like that everyday, and even when the others didn't join in, they always watched without doing anything to help the girl.

"Haruhi, let's go to the pool later!" by _pool _he actually meant a resort built on a large island that the Host Club had access to for the whole of that month.

Haruhi tried to get out of the man's grasp as much as she could, at the same time being careful that there was nothing relatively close enough for her to break – for her to increase her debt to the Host Club by another millions of yen; she knew there was another set of eyes that were examining her for the exact same reason – Kyoya Ootori; the vice president, the cool, the mother – but she knew that even if he wasn't watching, if she was to break anything her debt would raise for some way or another he would find out anyway.

"Tamaki," the room fell into a silence when that low, calm voice was heard, "I know you find it extremely fun," his tone was light and others might find that he was saying it for fun, or that he was jesting but everyone in the Host Club knew him better than that, "But did you ever think that our aspiring Lawyer there might one day sue you for molest?"

Tamaki stared at Kyoya for a moment whilst still holding Haruhi in his arms before he looked down at the girl – dressed as a boy – with his eyes filling up with tears, which was very much an everyday scene for the Host Club, "Haruhi, you wouldn't do that to your dear, dear, sweet father would you?"

Haruhi was so stunned she ended saying the truth rather than a lie that could have brought her peace, "I didn't even think of it."

Tamaki obviously relieved to receive the answer grinned and held her tighter before bringing up possible bathing suit options for her…

*

Not long after when everyone had decided to go home except for Haruhi whom had been doing the last of the packing up, and Kyoya whom had begun a shut-eye on the couch after calculating the cost of the day's cakes and sweets for Hunny-sempai – no one dared to wake him, and no one had. They preferred to leave him there than proceed with such a taste as waking up the Shadow King.

Haruhi took that chance to relieve her chest of the gratitude she felt, "Kyoya-sempai, thank-you for trying to get me out of the situation before." She stood up prepared to leave, for she knew that as he was asleep there was no way he could hear her.

"I was not helping you; I was simply preventing any extra-activity that would possibly add to the expenses of our Club."

So he said so, but why was he holding onto her wrist like it was the most natural thing in the world to do – and why was his eyes closed so that she could not see into his grey eyes to have a guess at what he truly was thinking, and why did she care?

"Kyoya-sempai, its late, go home."

His eyes fluttered open as he released his hold on her wrist, slowly he sat up and leaned back against an extremely frilly and extremely comfortable cushion before shutting his eyes again, "Go."

_He pushed her down on the bed, pinning her hands with his stronger ones._

"_You wouldn't, for you would not get anything out of it."_

How right she had been then, but the circumstances were much reversed now. He wasn't in the best state of mind at that moment and it was not safe, for him or for her.

"Go."

He repeated for she had not left – she had not even moved a step from where she stood.

"Mm, I'll see you tomorrow then sempai," she turned and walked out.

He reached up and pulled his glasses off as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "This is getting to me."

----

Ah, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, but if not I apologised. I tried to not go OOC, I hope I have not failed yet. xD It's been a while since I watch the anime, but although I tried not to go OOC here I most likely will later on…

I'll try to progress so that its not OOC though…I mean if I managed to develop the OOC-ness and progressed to it then it wouldn't strictly be OOC right?

Ok I'm confusing myself 

Reviews appreciated. I'll work on the next chapter soon – hopefully tomorrow, if not next week 

DM

4:24AM 2009-01-27


End file.
